


He's Creeping Me Out

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Sterek Stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm not kidding, Like all fluff, M/M, pack movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stop smiling and the pack doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Creeping Me Out

“He’s creeping me out.”

Cora was glancing suspiciously at Stiles grinning in the kitchen.

The pack was having a movie night at the Stilinski house while the Sheriff was on duty. When the pack had arrived, Stiles had put out a few different pizza crusts and bowls upon bowls of toppings for the pack to add. Now they were all out in the living room while Stiles slid pizzas in and out of the oven, and everyone was beginning to notice something was a little off with one of the members of Team Human.

“Stiles, stop grinning.” Allison asked with a little laugh, completely used to the boy’s antics by now.

Except, Stiles didn’t stop. He was beaming and seemed to ignore or not hear any protests against the creepy grin. Everyone regarded him with cautious looks before setting up the movie. Scott walked into the kitchen to help Stiles cut up pizza and carry it out. He too was deterred ever so slightly by Stiles’ smile.

“Dude, you know I’m glad to see you happy, but it’s getting to the creepy point.”

Stiles shrugged, “I dunno man, I just can’t stop smiling!” he chuckled a bit as he moved some pizzas onto plates to bring out. Scott rolled his eyes fondly and carried a few plates out.

The group spilled off the couch onto the floor, so Stiles filled the last open spot on the floor by the table. Lydia was in front of him, and Erica leaned against the couch behind him. While the move the pack had settled on was fun, it wasn’t a comedy, so when Stiles began giggling halfway through, everyone groaned.

“Maybe those witches last week cursed him?” Cora suggested. Isaac nodded when she looked around for opinions. Lydia shook her head though, saying that it usually doesn’t take a week for a curse to take effect.

Stiles shrugged helplessly, though he didn’t seem too sorry since a smile still graced his face. They all settled back into their spots to watch more of the movie.

They managed to watch another 20 minutes before Stiles was trying not to laugh or blush. Cora stood up from her spot next to Isaac and turned to Derek with an exasperated look.

“Brother, deal with this! I don’t care how, so long as it’s not anything illegal, make. him. stop.” Derek sighed lightly and plucked Stiles from the floor by his collar. He walked out the back door and the pack settled back into their seats to continue the movie. Scott’s gaze lingered on the door a while longer than the rest of the pack, but he ultimately turned back to face Allison when she squeezed his hand. Cora mentioned that Derek could listen in on the movie if he really wanted to, and the pack relaxed completely.

10 minutes later, Stiles walked back in with a dazed look on his face. A hint of a smile still remained on his face, but it seemed more controllable now. Derek walked through the door with a fond shake of his head. Derek took back his seat on the couch, and pulled Stiles through the crowd of the pack so he could settle in at Derek’s feet.

Lydia and Cora raised their eyebrows, but the rest of the pack seemed too happily ensconced in the movie and their packmates to really notice. After the credits rolled, everyone started cleaning up the mess they had made from dinner. It took a minute for the mess of humans and werewolves to untangle themselves and start carrying dishes into the dishes until they noticed something was missing.

“Why isn’t Stiles up and telling us how to put the dishes away so his dad won’t notice?” Erica asked. Those in the kitchen joined the pack members still in the living room who were staring confusedly at Derek and Stiles.

Stiles was fast asleep, leaning against Derek’s legs. Derek was focused on his phone, though he was well aware of his oh-so subtle pack staring him down.

“He fell asleep.” Derek said, as he fired birds against pigs on his phone. “Didn’t want to wake him.”

“What the hell.” Scott deadpanned, sufficiently confused. Derek only raised an eyebrow until Lydia spoke up.

“How did you fix him?” She had her arms crossed and Scott’s face quickly scrunched up.

“Aw dude don’t tell me you like, went d—“ Allison quickly shushed him, not needing him to finish the sentence.

“ No.” Derek went back to playing on his phone as Stiles stretched and rubbed his eyes.

He glanced up at the pack and chuckled nervously. “What did I do this time?”

            “You drooled.” Lydia said smoothly, making Stiles blush a bit.

            “Seriously?!” Stiles scrambled to wipe non-existent drool off his face, so Derek tapped the boy’s head with his phone. Startled, Stiles looked up to see Derek looking back down at him.

            Both of Stiles’ arms flew up, like he had just scored the winning goal, “It wasn’t a dream!”

            At the confused and/or frightened looks he was given, Stiles elaborated. “I was ridiculously happy yesterday because Derek had kissed me when we went to pick up ingredients at the store,” Stiles’ face turned splotchy in remembrance, “And he pulled me outside to ask if I was ok yesterday and we made out and it was _awe_ some and I totally thought I had dreamt it because I mean just _look_ at him!” Stiles seemed very pleased with himself, though the pack didn’t seem to pleased with the imagery.

            “Oh hush your growling, Scott is way more informative about him and Allison than that was.” Stiles grumbled.

            “At least we know it wasn’t the witches then.” Boyd added from the kitchen doorway.

            “It was worse!” Cora groaned, “God, please don’t be worse than Laura was!”

            Derek ruffled her hair and promised to behave himself.

            “Hey, I’m not making any promises about that!” Stiles squawked, though the magazine Lydia chucked at him diminished the offended look.

            “No more pack movie nights at Stiles.” Scott mumbled as everyone cleaned up, though Stiles didn’t hear him form his place wrapped around Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this super short story! I'm at a bit of a block right now for 12 cups, my main story, so I needed some other outlet.
> 
> Please leave story prompts over at [my tumblr](http://thatfamoushappyending.tumblr.com/) at your leisure!


End file.
